Now How Did I Get Here?
by Redundant Goddess
Summary: A Prequel to What Does That Make You? A storm in the night leads to an interesting morning, but how did he get there? SK ShounenAi, but not at all bad. FINISHED! Chapter 4 finally up YAY!
1. X How? X

Disclaimer: I own absolutely diddley squwat in the following Fan fic. So please do not so me. I'm a poor student, who lives on Pot Noodles TM.

(A/N: This is sort of a prequel to "What Does That Make You?" since it contains how Kaworu came back and the infamous "Accidental Kiss" Scene. So this is for all the people who read, reviewed and enjoyed my last Eva based fic. Meow)

**Now How Did I End Up Here?**

_By The Redundant Goddess…_

**-X- How? –X-**

You know, after having been an Eva pilot, the destroyer/saviour of humanity and Auska's whipping boy, you 'd think I'd be able to handle surprises?

Well, you and I would be wrong.

I woke up, feeling groggy and disorientated and yet for some strange reason I felt toasty and very content. You know, the kind of feeling you get when someone tells you: "Hey Shinji, Dr Akagi called, you don't have to pilot unit 01 today!" and you just snuggle up back to sleep in your cosy bed? That was definitely what I was feeling and then some.

However when I opened my eyes a fraction I realised I wasn't in my bed. I was nowhere near my bed. In fact I was in the sitting room. Sprawled out on the couch with a heavy, but pleasant, weight on me. I tried to recall whether Misato had come home drunk last night and somehow managed to knock me out and, then in true Katsuragi style, collapsed on me.

I winced at the memory that thought induced.

But then I remembered that she had phoned up last night to say she would be home late, which in my sleepy state meant she would be back tonight after having a wonderful time with Kaji. Not that I minded of course, the more she was out the more I could bum around and watch TV.

The TV.

Now that stirred a thought in my head.

As I slowly raised myself into a position where I could survey the room better I gazed at the rather old set.

It hadn't been working last night.

There was a storm.

I glanced at the clock.

Twelve pm… it was midday and it was silent?

I was confused.

Asuka was usually up and about way before midday. Running around, bossing me about and generally driving me up the wall. Not that I ever had the courage to tell her to piss off. One day I will. I'm getting better at this confidence thing, but not even my father would disagree with Asuka in the morning… that is if he ever returned of course.

The weight shifted and moved down towards my hip. I shifted uncomfortably as I continued to try and remember what I was doing on the couch, with a towel on the floor and a weighty lump on top of me.

A towel?

Now how did that get there?

I sniffed myself. No, I hadn't had a shower last night, although I did need one. Urgh, I still had my school stuff on from yesterday. So what that towel doing on the floor?

Pen Pen.

It had to be. The only person or animal, besides Misato, who would be messy enough to leave a towel on the floor, was Pen Pen. Hell, it was probably that damned bird that was on top of me. I sighed and slowly began to exit my make shift bed and remove the offending article before I forgot.

However as I got up I heard a cool, calm (if a little tired) voice call up from the couch.

"Good morning Mr Ikari…"

I span round.

Pale skin.

Silvery hair.

Confident smile and… Rose red eyes.

"Kaworu?"

Needless to say I fell over…

T.B.C…


	2. X Why? Part one X

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Mr Anno owns the characters that get written about here in this lil' old fic of mine. So please call back you lawyers and do not sue me! Please, I barely have enough money for the pub let alone a law suite! So please, don't sue me…that is all.

(A/N: Well here's chapter two and boy you guys seem jolly glad about me writing this here fan fic. I'm actually enjoying the chance to write a prequel to a story people actually liked and hopefully it'll be a good prequel…unlike Mr Lucas's prequels of a certain Iconic sci-fi trilogy ahem. Still I hope you continue to enjoy this as much as I am enjoying writing it. Pies!)

**Now How Did I End Up Here?**

_By The Redundant Goddess…_

**-X Why? **Part one** –X-**

It had been almost a year to the day that the world had ended and somehow begun. Tokyo 3 was being rebuilt slowly but surely, although I sometimes wondered if that was a wise decision, and things were getting back to normal.

Well, as normal as things could be.

I stood blankly starring through the large balcony door of Misato's apartment, the whole affair flashed through my mind for the fourth time that day. It had all been so real at the time, the pain, the torment, the death and the end of the world… Yet we're here and things are so different. Third Impact was just another nightmare that I try to forget.

It was raining and the sound snapped me out of my mental waltz down memory lane before I could go any further into a brood. Not that I do that much any more. Okay, so once a day I like to be excused for a little while so I can sit in my room and just think, but when I come out again I feel better. Adjusted, ready to cook and take Asuka's abuse with good humour.

Speaking of Asuka she should be home any minute now.

I sighed and leant my head against the window. I still didn't understand her, but at least she had stopped hurting me as much as she used to. Every so often she'll slap me or kick me or call me a "Pervert!" But it's never meant with real venom anymore. I don't know what happened to her, but I am sure as hell not complaining. Neither are my testicles come to think of it.

The shrill ring of the phone echoed through the empty apartment. I let it ring, we've got an answering phone and I didn't really feel like moving to pick it up. It the sound stopped and was replaced by the high pitched tones of Auska and Misato:

"Hi guys! We're not here right now, but if you leave a message we might get back to you… with added fan service!"

BEEP.

Why did I ever let Misato record that?

"Hey Shinji, it's me Misato. Listen I've run into…_hey quit it…_er problems at work and I'll be home late. Very…_hey not there _late. So don't wait up for me, okay? Bye bye bye! _Kaji I said quit it!"_

BEEP.

I sighed again and the rain started to get heavy. Well, I suppose it's just me and Asuka for dinner tonight… I thought as I trudged over to the couch and switched on the TV. But as I did, a massive bolt of lightening flashed across the sky and the power went. It was a good job there was a massive crash of thunder right after the lightening because I yelled something very rude at the top of my lungs.

"Great!" I grunted, as moved to the kitchen to grab some candles and torches. "And Japan's stupidest criminals was on."

As I moved round the apartment, placing candles where I thought they should be, I couldn't help but be reminded of when all the power was shut off at Nerv and that really weird acid angel attacked. Luckily all the angels were gone, so I knew I wasn't going to have to crawl around in some air duct trying not to look up Asuka's skirt. But… my mind couldn't help but wander.

Now you know I said earlier I didn't wallow in self pity much anymore? Well… that's true for the most part. Except when the "K" name pops into my head.

NO! Not Kaji… sheesh!

I didn't think about Kaji unless I remember the night I came home and found he and Misato on top of each other in the living room all breathless and naked. Misato had the good grace to blush, but Kaji just smiled and said they were getting married and thought they should start baby making as soon as possible.

You know, maybe I should have moved out and lived into my own apartment like Ayanmai?

No, it's times like these, when I am alone I think about Kaworu. No matter how many times people give me their justifications for killing him; I still fell dirty and guilty for doing it. I know he was an Angel, but still, Ayanami turned out to be an Angel and when Ritsuko destroyed…er…the other Rei's, the good doctor landed up in jail. So why not me, why didn't I go to jail for killing someone? Besides, Kaworu didn't even want to kill us in the end. He may have asked for death, thus being a sort of suicide, but I still had to do it. With one movement of my hand I killed him, I crushed his body so much that the pressure popped his head like a champagne cork… or at least that's how one of the bridge bunnies put it.

Up until that point, the angels had all been really weird looking and giant and…well hell bent on destroying us. But he was different. He came, he saw, he had a sleep over and then died so that we could live. He didn't have loads of eyes or tentacles or any weird mask thingy. He had two eyes, a warm human body and a wonderful smile. Okay his eyes were weird, being red and all, but when you hang around with Rei for a while, the whole eye thing seems less weird.

Still I killed him and no matter how hard I try I can't find forgiveness. No one, especially Misato, can understand why I am so upset about the whole thing. He was just an Angel right? Wrong, he was my friend. A friend who told me he loved me, a friend who let me tell him how much I hated my father and a friend who finally let me kill him.

Plus, I know this sounds odd, but I kept thinking how things would have played out. If he hadn't had been an Angel, if I hadn't had to kill him? Would we still be friends? Would he still say he loved me and truly mean it? I know I have friends, like Kensuke and Toji, but they've only just moved back and they were never really that close to me, unlike Kaworu.

In the short time we knew each other we were so close. We talked about things that usually I would be scarred to approach others about. With him I felt at ease and relaxed and…well I guess cared for. Like, a real feeling of warmth and… It sounds stupid I know, like someone kind of stupid movie that Asuka laughs at. But I really did, that's why it hit me so hard when I found out what he really was.

I wished that he were still around. I wished that he were here so that he could've helped me come to terms with what has happened. That he could be here, sat on the couch and just chatting to me about nothing and everything. But most of all, just to for him to hear how sorry I am… for everything.

But he wasn't here and I was alone in the apartment waiting for the she-devil's return with the power out.

I sighed yet again out of agitation and boredom.

I went to my room to search out me SDAT player, only to find the thing's battery had died. After I threw that across the room I considered what else to do. There was no homework to be done because the school had only started a few days ago. I even considered playing my cello, but decided against it, as moving it around would no doubt cause a candle to fall over and then a fire.

In the end, being totally fed up and bored I decided the best thing to do was to go to bed. There was nothing else to do and I would rather be asleep so that when Asuka came back I wouldn't have to deal with her.

So at eight o'clock I grumbled off to my room with flashlight in hand when I heard the doorbell sound. I cringed, I had just missed my chance to escape Asuka's wrath. I cursed again as I edged toward the door, my flashlight still on, and proceeded to open it. She must have lost her key; I moaned to myself, she'd be in a fine mood when I open this door. Great…

However on opening the door, I didn't notice any mass of wet red hair or a set of feral blue eyes glaring at me for all they were worth. Instead my eyes flew open as wide as they could go, trying to register what I was seeing in front of me.

A massive flash tore through the sky almost blinding me. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. No it couldn't be. It was impossible! And yet…

It was him! It was Kaworu!

"Good evening Shinji Ikari." He said with that smile I remembered so well.

Thunder rang through the apartment complex as I stood and stared with utter amazement. He was back…

T.B.C…

(A/N: Yeah, I know this is mean. Two cliff hangers in two chapters, although this is one part of one huge chapter that I felt had to be split up. This chapter was going to be HUGE if I hadn't of done it like this. So I hope you will forgive me for doing this. Thank you. R.G. XxxxxX

P.S.: For all those fans reading this and sitting on the edge of their seats screaming "Where's the 'Accidental Kiss' Dude!" No, worries, it's coming and when it happens I promise you'll be satisfied. Have faith!)


	3. X Why? Part two X

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not a sausage. So please, do not sue. I am very poor and cannot afford any defence. Take mercy on me, bitte? Danke Schon.

(A/N: Here's part two. I hope I didn't piss you off too much with the second cliffhanger, I promise this will make up for that. However, I might as well warn you that this chapter does contain Shinji angst-ing and (Surprise, surprise) crying. So if you're allergic to the young Ikari's whining and unstable emotions then you might want to skip the middle and read the last paragraph or so, better yet wait for the last chapter and grin your head off at all the happiness. You have been warned… meow)

****

**Now How Did I End Up Here?**

By The Redundant Goddess… 

_However on opening the door, I didn't notice any mass of wet red hair or a set of feral blue eyes glaring at me for all they were worth. Instead my eyes flew open as wide as they could go, trying to register what I was seeing in front of me._

_A massive flash tore through the sky almost blinding me. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. No it couldn't be. It was impossible! And yet…_

_It was him! It was Kaworu! _

_"Good evening Shinji Ikari." He said with that smile I remembered so well._

_Thunder rang through the apartment complex as I stood and stared with utter amazement. He was back…_

**-X Why? **Part two** –X-**

At that moment, there were so many things I wanted to say to him. So many emotions I wanted to convey. Hell, I didn't know whether I wanted to cry or hug him so much that I'd kill him again! However, the only thing I could do was meekly point out something obvious.

"Kaworu, you're… wet!"

He looked at his drenched clothes and touched his sopping wet hair.

"So I am." He stated matter-of-factly. "May I come in and dry off?"

I was still gawping, I knew it, but I snapped out of it fast enough and wrenched him inside with all the strength I could muster. As I caught his arm and pulled him in, the feeling of his wet skin in my grasp made me shudder. It was hard not to think of the last time I held him, when he was in my hands and… I shook my head and looked at him.

Those eyes, those warm red eyes. They hadn't changed a bit. They were still the smiling, ever confident eyes that had made me feel so welcomed, so wanted, back when I was so shattered, confused and lonely. I felt slightly woozy just glancing at them, so warm, so comforting so… God, it was just like the first time when we met on the beach. I often dreamed about that first meeting, actually I often dreamed about a lot of things to do with Kaworu. I blushed at the thought and I was still gazing into his eyes when I felt him shiver.

Now why did I have to remember those dreams now?

I realised I still had my hand clamped on to his wet arm and let go, my face now red with embarrassment. I didn't know how long I had been starring at him, but I had obviously freaked him out. Why else would he have shuddered like that? Yet, as I continued to study him I noticed my hand was cold and wet.

If I had, had a gun at that moment, I would have shot myself in the head.

Poor Kaworu! The guy must be freezing to death and here I am going all woozy and wobbly! The guy must think I am a total idiot, not too mention a poor host!

Without another thought I grabbed a candle from the table, gave it to him and ushered the soaking wet boy into the bathroom. From there I bolted to my room, I searched high and low for some clean clothes that would fit. As I found my way back to the bathroom with a pile of clean-ish clothes I could see Kaworu's head poking out the door with a bemused, but puzzled look on his face.

I would have blushed, in fact I probably did, but I was too busy thrusting my heap of clothes into his shivering arms to care. I was shaking too, I knew it; So much so some of the clothes tried to give him fell on the floor. I felt sick and nervous and… damn I wish I knew! I dared to make eye contact and he was still smiling at me, if a little confused. My heart nearly stopped.

"Here," I somehow managed to croak out. " Get yourself dry and put these on. Once you're done I'll be in the kitchen making you some hot tea. Get going now, I don't want you to catch a cold!"

For some reason, I found myself sounding and feeling like an angry housewife. I guessed that had something to do with my role in the Katsuragi house hold. I felt like an idiot, but all Kaworu did was nod, smile and shut the door. I was still shaking when I entered the kitchen. I felt like I was going to explode. I opened up four different cupboards in search of some tea that only that day I had bought. I nearly dropped the kettle three times when I was trying to fill it up and it took me a further minute or so to figure out the stove wasn't going to light due to the power cut.

Needless to say I wasn't thinking straight.

You know in some places making tea is supposed to be a tool for meditation and as I finally lit the emergency camping stove and placed the kettle on it, I started to organise my thoughts. Well, at least I tried to. My heart was pounding so loud that I could barely hear the kettle boil let alone the rumbles of the storm outside. I tried to breathe. In my head, all I could see was Kaworu's dazzling red eyes and heap load of questions that needed to be answered. I was beyond confused. I was beyond understanding, but most of all I was beyond happiness.

"Is the tea ready?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard his soft voice behind me. I span round to see him, standing in the doorway in my old blue T-shirt and baggy black shorts. His hair was done up in a towel and he had a very bashful look on his soft face. It was funny to see him so be-fuddled in strange clothing, but at the same time I couldn't help but enjoy the sight. Wait, since when was Kaworu bashful? I nodded and with tea in hand lead the way into the lounge.

I handed the red-eyed boy his tea as we sat down together on the couch, I placed myself at the far end. I wanted to sit closer, but… it was too strange. We sat in silence and listened to the storm rage on outside. We just sat and drank our tea, not saying a word… not one.

I kept sneaking glances at him, just to make sure he was really there. That this wasn't just another dream of mine. I would have touched him, but just the thought of more physical contact made me squirm, not that it was a bad feeling. It was just weird… I did this the whole time while we were silent. Not once did he look back at me, I guessed this was weird for him too. Kaworu was here. Sitting on my couch, drinking my tea and wearing my clothes.

You know earlier on I said I was about to explode? Well at that precise moment, I could have initiated fourth impact.

Soon Kaworu had finished his tea and had set his mug on the floor. Then, much to my adoration, the angel began to dry his silvery hair. Shaking it, messing it up and roughing it up with that towel. I let a sly smile creep across my lips as I gazed at these very ordinary, yet very bizarre actions. Finally when he was satisfied his hair was tussled enough, Kaworu let the towel slip from his long pale fingers onto the floor and then turned to look at me, his eyes, bright and alive as ever, smiling straight into mine.

I blushed and turned my head away and let my body fall back into the sofa. God, this was difficult. All at once, all those things I wanted to know, what I wanted to ask suddenly flooded into my mind. I didn't know where to start? It was just all so much; my heart felt like it was going to rip right through my rib cage! The pressure in my body shot up and finally I felt my lips move, but before I could make any sound, Kaworu beat me to it.

"What is it that you wanted to ask me Shinji?" He inquired slow and steady; I could feel those deep red eyes on me. "Would you like me to start by saying how am I here? Would that help you Shinji?"

I let out a long and staggered breath and nodded whole-heartedly. This was the reason why he and I had got on so well, why we had gotten so close. He knew what I was thinking before I did. I guess that's just his special gift. I let my blue eyes turn to look at him briefly before stuttering out a reply.

"Yes, yes that would help. Kaworu how… why?"

He nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"I am here, because I am here. That is all I can say." He gave me an apologetic look. "However, my theory is that during the events of third impact, when Humanity was given the choice, I too was also offered the choice. The choice of returning to a separate form, to live again and I accepted."

My mind, although completely confused at this point, tried to make sense of what Kaworu had just said. But to be honest, I only understood half of it. Unfortunately what I did understand left me with another question. I frowned.

"Since Third Impact? Kaworu how long have you…"

"Been here? Not long, I think. All I remember is that I woke up in Terminal Dogma, in a pool of LCL. After that Dr Akagi picked me up and has been looking after me ever since. That was about a three months ago."

Three months? He's been back Three months! Why didn't I know about this? What the hell happened, what's Ritusko got to do with this? A wave of heat flew through my body and I felt my back stiffen. That hurt. Hurt because Kaworu had been here three whole months and I hadn't known about it. Hurt, that he hadn't come to me sooner. I know that's selfish and wrong, but I couldn't help it! My frown deepened slightly before the he continued.

"I would have visited you sooner, if I could've." He said with a real feeling of regret in his tone that made me soften. " Truly, you were the first thing on my mind. However, Dr Akagi decided it was best to let my awakening be handled with the utmost care and secrecy… for obvious reasons…"

I nodded and understood what he meant and let the next question roll out of my mouth.

"So, does that mean… I mean… are you still an angel?"

There was a small brief, pregnant silence before the silver haired boy closed his eyes and sighed deeply. The kind of sigh that tells someone that this is tough for the person trying to explain, but wants to answer any way.

"I…" Kaworu whispered gently. "…Since the angels have gone, since Rei and I are the only ones left. I don't think I am a threat to the world. At least that's what Dr Akagi told us. And even if I am in part, what humanity has feared, I am also human. Like the Doctor, like the Major, like… you."

I tried to understand all of that, but yet again my brain wasn't responding. All I knew was that little speech had meant: "No, Shinji I am not an Angel and I don't want to blow up the world." And that was all I needed. A nervous smile crossed my lips as I rubbed my arms, letting my short nails drag against my goose-pimpled flesh. I looked deep into those rose red eyes and they smiled right back at me.

The brief happiness of knowing he was alive had begun to evaporate and was being rapidly replaced by guilt. With every glance, with every smile and with every answer I knew it was coming. My body could feel it. Every time I glanced at him I could see his face, those eyes, just as they had been when… when I… I tried to hold on, I really did! I didn't want to cry in front of him; I didn't want to break down. However my body, my mind and my heart just wouldn't let me rest. Guilty! So many emotions were unleashed just by his smile. That same smile he wore when I…

"Shinji?"

God, I was pathetic! The guy whom you were so close to, so warm to comes back into your life after you killed him and what do you do Shinji? You blow it by letting your emotions get the better of you! I kept chiding myself, but it was no use. All those memories, feelings and screams… It was if I was back in that entry plug looking at the smiling remains of the only person who ever truly understood me.

"Shinji?"

The person I…

"Shinji? Shinji what's wrong?"

… I…

"Shinji, Please… answer me?"

…Murdered.

My whole body shook as I pulled my legs up to my chest. I could feel the tears pricking my eyes, desperately trying to fall. I could barely breath, my guilt and shame pouring into my lungs, drowning me.

"How?" I choked, the guilt-ridden lump in my throat made it hard to even swallow let alone talk. "How can you say, you're like me? How can you say that Kaworu…"

My red-eyed guest tried to speak, but I overruled him. I cried out, finally letting the first tears fall as I spun my eyes to his.

"I killed you Kaworu! I killed! I didn't want too… But I did. I held you in my hands. I could feel everything Kaworu! I could feel your body in my hand, I felt it break and fall cold! I felt you die. In my hand… by my hand Kaworu! I MURDERED YOU!"

That's when I broke. I stifled a cry, but only just. My body racked with sobs as wept selfishly. I couldn't help it! Really, I couldn't! I wished I could have stopped, I tried so hard, but every time I tried I just got worse. I felt so cold, so pathetic and so utterly guilty.

"Please," I begged over and over again. "Please, forgive me…"

I heard him let a sad heart-breaking sigh before I felt his warm arms wrap around me. Those warm, real arms of a boy. Who had both filled me with happiness and absolute shame? Even in my emotionally unbalanced state I felt torn between shrugging him off, not wanting to touch my tainted, weak flesh, or crush him to me and never let go. So I let him hold me… I know, I really am sick, but what would you do?

He held me, lightly yet firm, with his faces in my scruffy dark hair, whispering soothing words sighing that soft, gentle, caring sigh of his. Slowly but surely, doing his best to calm my sorry self down. I felt Kaworu shake his head and, although I was too messed up at that point to really notice, place a short kiss on my forehead before stroking a strong hand against my back.

"My poor Shinji Ikari, there is nothing to forgive. Truly there isn't." I could hear his soft voice through my lessened sobs. " You did as I asked, you gave me what I desired. Maybe if you hadn't completed my request, then perhaps there would be something to forgive. Yet you did comply and the world continued. Us being here, right now, are proof of that."

I sniffed and slowly gained control of my breathing, taking in Kaworu's kind words and warmth. He pulled back slightly, letting me breathe.

"You did as I asked and for that I truly thankful. If anything it is I who should be begging _you_ for forgiveness, Mr Ikari, it was a terrible thing to ask for. I, who had spoke of empathy for you one minute, then trying to destroy humanity the next. Truly I did betray your trust and for that I am so utterly sorry…"

You know it's funny how things turn out? One minute I am in tears, pleading with someone to forgive me, and the next that someone gets slightly depressed and starts apologising.

I managed to look up at that point, my puffy, blood shot eyes gazed at his sad expression. I shook my head violently and reached out and touched his shoulder, forcing him to look me in the eyes.

"Kaworu, I… This wasn't your fault. You did what you had to do. It's not like you planned this…"

He gave me a genuine smile and nodded.

"Indeed, just as you did. We both did what we had to at the time, though neither of us wanted to."

This time I truly understood what Kaworu said and smiled, feeling the guilt slowly drip away and happiness drift back. He smiled back and lent against me, his hand still rubbing along my spine.

"Lets just say that whole incident was a draw. We're both sorry and both forgiven and it should never happen again." Kaworu offered in his usual cheery voice.

"Agreed"

Was all I could say, I was just happy because A) I had stopped crying, B) the storm outside had stopped and C) Kaworu forgave me.

For some reason, why I have no idea, I started to laugh. Not very loud, but I did. I felt Kaworu give me an odd look, but I didn't care. Hell, why should I? I just soaked his shirt with my snot and tears for Gods sake! You think a little bit of random laughter would make me self-conscious? I guess I was just relieved. After all this time I had beaten myself up about what had happened. It had haunted so much, that now… it just seemed silly. I know that's odd, but that's how I felt.

We sat there like that for a while. I don't know how long, but we did. I knew it was late and after that whole emotional thing, I was feeling pretty tired. I think Kaworu started talking again, what about I wasn't really sure, and I answered the best I could. Just randomly chatting until finally I shut my eyes, feeling warm and content with someone who meant the world, beside me and fell asleep.

T.B.C…

(A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long, I have nearly finished my first year at Uni and I've been trying to get everything finished off. sighs Still I hope it was worth the wait. Next chapter… THE KISS! So get ready for some serious fluff. Thanks again R.G. xxx)


	4. X What? X

Disclaimer: I own absolutely diddlely squawt in the following Fan fic. So please do not so me. I'm a poor student, who lives on Pot Noodles TM.

**Now How Did I End Up Here?**

By The Redundant Goddess…

-X- What? -X-

So that's how he got here!

My very long flash back faded away and all I could do was stare at the floor. It didn't seem real, just another one of those silly dreams I always have. But then again, there he was…

I could hear muffled laughter and looked up to see Kaworu desperately trying to control himself. I would've been angry, but he just looked so damned…well I don't know… great when he laughed. His eyes do this little thing…

Ahem.

I blushed, as per usual, out of embarrassment for A) falling flat on my ass and B) thinking about Kaworu way too much.

Christ, he comes back into your life only hours ago and for some reason you can't stop wanting to stare at him until you kiss him. HE ONLY SLEPT ON THE COUCH BECAUSE YOU KNACKERED HIM OUT! …And not in that way either, you pervert! Oh man, I am starting to sound like Asuka, besides he doesn't even like me like that- wait a min… YOU don't even like him like THAT!

"Shinji?"

His ever so calm voice was a welcome distraction from my rather disturbing thoughts. I think I blinked and, you guessed it, blushed again. Only this time it's so much hotter than all the other time. I'm sure I could feel my face begin to sizzle.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

At this point, the pain in butt decided to make itself known to my brain.

OUCH!

Damn it, now I'm going to have a huge bruise!

I nodded and shifted uncomfortably on my sore bottom. Oh well, a little pain never hurt any body, well accept me I guess, but hang on… My mind somehow managed to squirm it's way back to before Kaworu asked if I was okay.

Do I like him like THAT?

It was an odd question, although not entirely unexpected and if I'm going to be honest, I already knew the answer. I liked him. I mean I _really_ liked him. I mean I _really, really, really_ (you get the picture) liked him. So much so I think I have spent more time concentrating on him than I have on breathing. I don't think it's love, he's just come back and to be honest I don't really know him that well. But I'm pretty sure I like him… right? I mean, I just thought about kissing him!

The only problem was; how did he feel?

I gave him a sheepish smile and he grinned back, the he always did.

He said he loved me before, but I don't think he meant it quite like that. I'm sure he meant it the way Ayanami means things. You know, kinda cryptic with hidden meaning? Or maybe that is the hidden meaning? GAH! I don't know!

"Are you sure your not hurt Shinji?"

GAH! What the-? Kaworu had somehow managed to get up off the couch and moved to where I was on the floor with out me noticing. I shook my head and tried to figure out some sort of answer. So in the end I went for the easy option, I just nodded and offered a goofy looking smile and, of course, I blushed.

He reached out a hand for me to grab and started to pull me up. However, due to some unknown reason, my feet had got tangled up in the towel and as Kaworu pulled I lost my balance. Needless to say I fell over, for the second time in so many minutes, and dragged the taller boy down with me.

I don't think I've ever blushed so much in my life. My body was a thermo nuclear reactor, how Kaworu managed to fall on top of me without being vaporised was beyond me. Actually, how the hell did I manage not to melt into nothingness?

I opened my eyes slowly to see Kaworu slumped over me, his head against my chin. Ouch, my chin must've knocked against his head during the fall. However, as he moved, my body got very sensitive all of a sudden. My stomach felt weird as he shifted his weight off me to lean on his hands, his whole body covered me like a cage. Not that I was complaining. His eyes stared into mine just as mine stared into his. All I could see was red and happiness, which is quite an unusual combo when you think about it.

Then there was a loud bang, I think it sounded like a door being slammed, but I was too busy trying not to do anything sudden and make a tit out of myself yet again. However, the loud noise must've startled him because he jumped and lost his balance and…

Smooch.

It was a total accident, honest! Our lips met and my eyes few open wondering what the hell was going on. However after a few seconds of mental panic, the sensation of those warm and surprisingly soft (if a little chapped lips), my eyes kinda did the usual thing of fluttering shut… Almost. That was until something or someone interrupted the whole experience.

"And just what the hell is going on in here!"

I think my heart stopped for a second before I managed to push Kaworu off me and saw Asuka standing behind us, hands on hips and her glare set to kill. My mind went blank as my mouth tried to verbalise a reasonable and logical reason for…well… what had happened.

"Erm… I mean, we… this is…and rain and… tripped…"

But the red haired demon of some many of my nightmares didn't seem to care for my failed attempt at basic speech and moved her attention to the now very confused looking Kaworu.

"And who the hell are you?" She snarled.

I tried to mumble out something, but my seemed to sound like a mouse caught in a blender. So my taller friend managed to answer her with a calming smile.

"I'm Kaworu, Kaworu Nagisa. I'm a friend of Shinji's and you must be the second child. Am I correct?"

Asuka puffed out her chest and glared at him.

"Well of course I am! But why are you here? I didn't know Shinji had any other friends apart from the rest of the stooges."

The panic started to seep back into my system, clogging up all hopes of getting out of this alive, but Kaworu didn't seem too fazed.

"I've been out of town for a while." He replied his voice steady and showed no hint of fear whatsoever. "I don't believe I had the opportunity to meet you then, you were unwell I believe, however it is nice to finally meet you in person."

Asuka raised a red eyebrow and her expression softened a bit. I relaxed; she wasn't going to kill us after all…maybe.

" Well of course it's nice to meet me, I'm a nice person and it's nice to see a person with manners. Unlike some people I could mention…" She sent a glare my way and all I could do was giggle nervously. "Any way, just what are you two doing there any way, hmmmmmmm?"

GAH!

"We tripped."

There was a sort of silence for a minute or so. Asuka's blank expression didn't give me any hopes for not being found out, but Kaworu's encouraging look did. Although I was still secretly praying to every god that ever existed for help… After the minute Asuka gave us a sceptical look and, well at least I think, she smiled. It was small, but I'm sure it was there.

"Riiiiight." She drawled. "Well I'm off for a nap before dinner."

With that she exited the room and the sound of her bedroom door sliding open and shut could be heard. I breathed a HUGE sigh of relief and looked at Kaworu, who just sat there with an odd smile on his face.

"Phew, that was close."

"Is she always like that?"

"Actually that was her being polite…"

A shocked expression crossed his face.

"Really?"

I nodded and chuckled to myself.

We managed to get up off the floor this time without gravity pulling us back down and we just stood there in silence. I rubbed my arms nervously, not sure of what to say or do. My mind awash with feelings and images about what had just passed between us, plus I was still a little bit jittery from our close encounter with the second child.

"So…"

"…yes."

"Erm. I er… Kaworu."

"It's okay Shinji."

I blinked. I didn't understand him, which wasn't a first but…

"What's okay?"

"This."

Okay, now I was really confused.

"This?"

"Yes." He nodded, moving closer to me. His eyes smiling into mine, giving me confidence. "What ever happened here, this, it's okay. I don't mind."

Oh, he meant the kiss, if you could even call it that.

"Oh."

"Yes and if it continued then I would not mind either."

"Huh?"

" Remember what I said to you in those Nerv bathing rooms all? I meant it, you have my empathy and…"

"…Your love?"

"Yes, you have that. As my friend Shinji, but if…"

"…We continued what happened here today, it would be okay?"

He nodded and I could feel my heart do that thing all those romantic movies dribble on about. It was flying and soaring and cheering and all that jazz, I think I even started to grin too.

"But…"

"But?" My heart's jet engines chose that very moment to stall and my happiness began to plummet.

"I think this, what ever it is, should happen slowly. Okay?"

My heart and happiness pulled out of its nosedive and rocketed upwards and outwards into space. I grinned like I had never grinned before in my life, my whole face radiated what it meant to be absolutely over the moon.

"Yes!" I cried out, clamping a hand over my mouth. "That's fine. I mean its perfect."

He gave me a warm smile and his eyes almost glazed over as he put a hand up to my cheek.

If I hadn't melted all those times before I was pretty close to doing it then. I was quite tempted to inch closer and show him how happy using my lips. However as I set my plan into motion, my nostrils picked up a sweaty and smelly whiff. On further investigation I noted it was coming from me. Oh yeah, I never did have that shower…

Just as our noses were about to touch and not by accident this time, I pulled back and sniffed myself.

"Urgh, I need a shower!" I groaned.

Kaworu just rolled his eyes and shook his head. He chuckled a little too, but I couldn't help but notice the hint of disappointment. I felt a little guilty, but I gave him a happy little grin, picked up that blessed towel and moved towards the bathroom.

"I'll be back in a bit. You can watch TV or wait in my room if you like?"

"Thank you…" He bowed and I bounced out of the sitting room and rushed towards my much-needed shower. Not before giving him a huge hug and a peck on the cheek.

I don't think I've ever felt so happy in my life and as I reached the shower, got undressed and felt the first streams of water grace my skin, I felt a little confused too.

I'm not sure how it happened and I'm still not sure how I got here. But from what I saw in the mirrored tiles, I don't think it mattered. If that beaming and slightly smug expression on my face was the result of wherever 'here' was, then I was happy not knowing. He was back and he loved me, as a friend of course, but it could only get better from here on in. In the end, I don't think it really matters how I got here. What does matter is that I _did_ get here and you know what? I don't think I ever want to leave…

-X End X-

(A/N: I DID IT! I finally finished this story and I am so happy at how it's turned out. I know there are some cliché moments in there, but I did resist letting S and K get into an all out snog and love fest. So how did you like it? Was it better than the last episode of Enterprise? (Although that's not saying a lot .) I'm so sorry this final chapter took so long to write I had a dry spell that lasted a couple of months. However it's done and I'm proud of how it's turned out. The last paragraph especially.

I want to thank you all so very much for reading and reviewing this fic and to the readers that wanted this fic happen. You've got your kiss now and I hope you liked how it turned out. It very nearly didn't happen. You reviewers have been wonderful, so thanks to you:

KK

berettaboy

SyntheticNeko

Esty Estylla Ryou

Shella

Naughty Sensei

oneontainternet

Dezzie

RoninsOath

Rinoki Rio

xXrYUiCHi-cHAnXx

For reviewing and everyone else for reading… So that's it… its over. Night!)


End file.
